tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry Works
'''Tom and Jerry Works '''is a Tom and Jerry american spin-off airing on Cartoon Network in August 10, 1999, and on The WB in April 29, 1999. It is similar to Mickey Mouse Works. Reruns of the show air on Boomerang as of today.October 1 2019 show retunes a Tom and Jerry Works (2019) Plot The show was created to recreate the golden age of MGM's classic Tom and Jerry shorts which star the famous cat-and-mouse duo and reintroducing recurring characters from the original series. This is also the second Tom &Jerry media to have Tom and Jerry regularly speak, after Tom and Jerry: The Movie 8 years ago. Each episode is composed of three 5-7 minute cartoons. Some cartoons are remakes from the classic T&J cartoons. After the intro sequence and before the episode, a spotlight-stealing Butch would try to cover up the show's logo with a sign that reads "Starring Butch", but an accident would rid the sign and cause harm to Butch. Characters and their voice actors * Tom Cat (Voiced by Bill Farmer) * Jerry Mouse (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Mammy Two Shoes (voiced by June Foray) * Tuffy "Nibbles" Mouse (voiced by Sydney Penny) * Spike Bulldog (voiced by Jim Cummings; barks done and voiced by Frank Welker) * Toodles Galore (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Little Quacker Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Butch Cat (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Eagle (voiced by Frank Welker) * Lightning Cat (voiced by Billy West) * Topsy Cat (voiced by Justin Shenkarow) * Meathead Cat (voiced by Joe Alaskey) * Tyke Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) * Toots (voiced by Philece Sampler) * Cuckoo (voiced by Nancy Cartriwght) * Muscle Mouse (voiced by Scott Bullock) * Uncle Pecos (voiced by Michael Bell) Episodes Season 1 (1999) # Kicked Out/Jerry No More/Lumber-Jerks # Golf Cat/Sick as a Fog/King of Slapstick # Please DO Feed The Animals/Cartoon Physics Violation/Babysitting Troubles # Fight with an Eagle/Let's Quack Some Jokes!/Football Fail # A Night at the O-Fur-A/Franken-Spike/Jailbirds # Flea Follies/Scrambled Cakes/Delivery Cat # Straw-Jerries/Dog Pounded/Catch Me if You 'Can' # Sailor Mouse/Who Gives a Rat's Class?/Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind # Love Me, Love My Cat/Tom vs. Lightning and Meathead/Cat-Median # Butch Has an Accident/Happiness is a Warm Mouse/Achoo! # Aloha Topsy/Mouse-Hex/Tom Goes to the Arcade # Chicken Trouble/Police of Cats/Lion-Curse # Tuffy's Diner/Quacker Love/Hyena Cat Friends # Daredevil Duck/Tuffy vs. Meathead/Mouse Agent # Return of Uncle Pecos/Jerry Gets a Job/Riff the Raccoon # Bot-Fight/Super-Mouse/Baseball Trouble Season 2 (2000) # The Cats' Interview/Cousin Muscles Returns/Jerry & Tuffy vs. the Cats # The Werewolf of the Eclipse/Cuckoo's Song/Beware of the Cat # Tornado Madness/The Flood-Out!/Hurricane at Sea # The Bear/Camping Time/Chasin' Through the Woods # Rocket Cat/On the Moon/A Chase on the Red Planet # Fireworks Madness/Cute Mouse/George the Extra Cat # Jerry Dancer/?/? # Tom Dreamin'/?/? # Jerry the Cat/?/? # Cat of the Ship/Train Chase/Airplane Catjack # ?/Racer Cat/? # ?/?/? # ?/?/? #?/?/? # ?/?/? # ?/ ?/? Production After the show ended in April 29 2000, three segments were shown one-by-one right in front of 2000s Warner Bros. films: * Lumber-Jerks was shown right in front of the USA release of Charlotte Gray in 2001. * Cartoon Physics Violation was shown right in front of Cradle 2 the Grave in 2003. * Scrambled Cakes was shown right in front of Looney Tunes: Back in Action in 2003. Category:Series Category:Tom and Jerry Works Category:1999 Category:Lists Category:Spin-Offs Category:Articles that are under construction